


With the Taste of Your Lips I’m on a Ride

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Series: Try New Things [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s themes, Fisting, M/M, No reds, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Traffic Light System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan has a special request for Phil





	With the Taste of Your Lips I’m on a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Phandomficfest, Prompts: fisting and reach around. Unbetaed.

It was Dan’s turn to get everything ready for their date night. Taking time to strengthen their relationship was a big priority to them, as was food, so they usually settled on a homemade romantic dinner by the candlelight and a movie.

 

They chatted quietly about their day making sure to keep eye contact and casually linking their fingers together and sharing soft touches.

 

By the time it was time for dessert, Dan had decided that it was the perfect opportunity to bring the topic up for discussion.

 

“Love?” He said looking at Phil through his lashes and subtlety biting his lip.

 

Phil looked at him across the table and grabbed his hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. “Yes, my love?”

 

“Do you remember that scene where you asked me if you could try new toys on my body without me knowing exactly what they were?” He said tilting his head to the side, exposing his marked neck as he slowly unbuttoned his black dress up shirt with his other hand and displayed part of his chest to his lover.

 

Phil’s breath hitched and he smirked. “How could I ever forget that night? With the way you took it all so well, how you stretched around me…” He said huskily. “Is there something new that you want to try?”

 

Dan gave him a sultry smile, the kind that he _knew_ was sure to drive Phil crazy. “Yeah. When you were teasing and stretching me … at one point you had four fingers inside of me, and it felt so good,” he said moaning softly. “I thought you were going to fist me.” He bit his lip as he ran his fingertips on Phil’s knuckles.

 

“You know I would never do something like that without talking to you first, love,” Phil said trying to concentrate on the serious topic while Dan tried to tease him to death.

 

Dan’s smile widened. “I know, but the thought of it… it’s exhilarating. I would like to try it,” he finally announced .

 

Phil’s mind was already painting the picture for him. “Of course, love,” he smiled. “When?” he growled.

 

“Whenever you finish that chocolate mousse,” Dan winked. “I worked hard on it.”

 

“Now? Are you sure?” he questioned searching in Dan’s eyes for the answer.

 

“Yes, I’m ready for it,” he said taking the last spoonful of mousse to his own lips and moaning.

 

“You touched yourself without my permission, baby,” Phil smiled menacingly. “I’ll have to spank you.”

“Oh no, _deary_ _me_. Whatever shall I do?” Dan said leaning back on his chair and taking his hand to his forehead like a fainting maiden.

 

“Undress and wait for me kneeling in the centre of the bed in your usual position and the lube right by your side,” he growled.

 

Dan pecked Phil’s lips and smiled as he left for the bedroom.

 

\-----

 

Phil undressed and joined Dan in the bedroom five minutes later. Oh, how he _loved_ the sight in front of him.

 

Dan’s naked body glistened with sweat as he waited exactly how Phil had asked him to. Knees spread apart as far as they would go, ass resting on them gently,  eyes closed, back perfectly straight and hands on his thighs. The sheer effort of maintaining the pose for this short period of time had him trembling, or perhaps it was the fact that his cock stood hard and neglected between his thighs.

 

Phil approached him quietly, ran his fingers through Dan’s hair pulling his head back gently and kissed him roughly. The contrast of his actions still made Dan’s head spin.

 

Dan received everything Phil wanted to give him and returned it, never taking the lead. He wanted to give his lover free rein of his body.  

 

Phil slipped his tongue into Dan’s awaiting mouth, making him shiver with desire, nipping and pulling at his lips, letting his kisses wander down to his neck and his hand caress his chest.

 

Dan groaned in frustration as Phil pinched his nipples, he wanted to touch him so badly but he knew that the wait would be rewarded.

 

“Ok, let’s start. On your knees and elbows, legs spread as much as it is comfortable for you” Phil ordered.

 

Dan scrambled to obey him, getting into position and letting his forehead rest against the sheets.

 

“Are you ready for your punishment?” Phil asked.

 

“Yes,” he smiled. “Green.”

 

“Good,” Phil said positioning himself behind Dan and grabbing both of his ass cheeks, massaging them.

 

He started spanking him, alternating between each globe and increasing the intensity slowly. At first, Dan merely hummed through the pain but as the force of the swats escalated, he switched to moaning louder and louder. His cock hung heavy between his legs and jumped with each stroke, oozing small beads of precome.

 

By the time Phil was done with him, Dan was on the verge of coming, so he was allowed a few minutes of rest to relax and enjoy the experience better.

 

Dan sighed deeply, “I’m ready,”

 

“Perfect. I’m going to start with one and add them one at the time. If you need a moment, you’ll let me know, clear?”

 

“Yes,” Dan smiled.

 

Phil lubed his fingers up to his wrist and slowly pressed the first one in, waiting only a few seconds before starting pumping and twisting it. He _knew_ that Dan could take it easily.

 

He took a few more minutes with the second finger, if only to make Dan moan in frustration.

 

“Phillllllll!” Dan groaned.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I told you I stretched myself earlier, get _on_ with it!”

 

Phil smiled but decided to stop teasing him. He gently pushed a third finger in and started to pump his fingers purposely, making scissoring motions and crooking them in search for Dan’s prostate.

 

Dan was unable to keep still any longer, he started pushing his hips towards Phil’s fingers, practically riding them.

 

Ge slowly felt the fourth fingers teasing its way in and he slowed down the pace to avoid hurting himself. He gasped when it was finally in, enjoying the stretch but still craving more.

 

Phil started to rotate his hand as he pumped in, curling and twisting, trying to make room for the rest of it.

 

“How are you?”

 

“I’m flying, do it. I’ll let you know if it hurts, I’ll use my words,” He took a deep breath and let it out as slowly as he could.

 

Phil nestled his thumb in with the others as he poured more lube in precaution and slowly pushed in, feeling Dan stretch to accommodate him. It was driving him crazy.

 

When he finally got to the widest part of his hand he was met with more resistance, so he paused.

 

“Dan?”

 

“Pushhhh,” said Dam unable to form any other words.

 

“Colour?”

 

“Green,” he said to let Phil know he was still here, still aware of what they were doing.

 

They both moaned as Phil’s hand finally entered him in its entirety. Phil pumped into him carefully, letting his knuckles graze Dan’s prostate, making him moan and buck his hips desperately. Using his free hand to keep him still, Phil simply pressed firmly against the gland shaking his hand slightly and making Dan scream with such fervour that it sounded like a howl. As Dan started to tighten around his wrist, Phil reached around for his cock and milked the orgasm out of him as he shook like a leaf.

 

Phil removed his hand gently and let Dan collapse into the bed as he started furiously pumping his own cock with remnants of lube. He grunted approaching his peak fast, but he paused as Dan looked to him over his shoulder.

 

“Use me!” he pouted spreading his legs as he laid lazily waiting for his lover.

 

Phil straddled his ass and poured an exuberant amount of lube between his cheeks, nestling his cock between them and pumping his hips as he pressed them together to get even more friction.

 

As his hips bucked wildly, the head of his cock pressed against Dan’s hole but didn’t enter him, so taking advantage of the position, he tilted his hips slightly, making him Phil fuck right into him.

 

Phil moaned and gave Dan what he wanted. He fucked his hole hard and fast, making his best effort to last _just_ enough to make his lover come again, and so he did. They came minutes later, with Phil filling him full of come as he laid on him and wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders for purchase, he kept gently moving inside, pressing right against his very sensitive prostate.

 

As soon as Phil could make use of his legs, he took care of cleaning Dan, before cuddling him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 Links:
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/179476175951/with-the-taste-of-your-lips-im-on-a-ride/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
